Undisclosed Desires
by sonyjedi1672
Summary: Naruto is neck deep in paperwork and has a chest rattling cough. The night before he turns in his annual reports, he gets a little stressed and Hinata has an unorthodox way to relieve it. Two chapter one shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is neck deep in paperwork and has a chest rattling cough. The night before he turns in his annual reports, he gets a little stressed and Hinata has an unorthodox way to relieve it. Two chapter one shot. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction. All Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, so please support the official release. I am not using this fanfiction for my own profit.

* * *

"Shit…" he mumbled, "It's already 12:30?"

He pushed back the dining room chair; trying to mentally escape the mounds of paperwork so chaotically stacked one on top of the other. He rubbed his temples and sinuses in hopes of making the incessant throbbing go away. He tried to muffle his cough and not upset his already raw throat, but it was to no avail. He coughed a deep and drawn out cough that nearly sent him out of his chair. When he regained his composure, he glanced back down at the report he was just reviewing.

Glancing back at the clock, he thought, "Fuck, she wants me to have this damn thing done by tomorrow? Gah…" He rubbed his eyes once more. Naruto had had a lot of paperwork to sign lately. It seems like the beginning of spring was when the Hokage's assistants would be busting their asses to get yearly reports taken care of. And since he was one of Tsunade's highest ranking cronies, it meant his ass was on the line to finalize all of the village's main governmental transactions. It was all busy work—something that Naruto despised more than lukewarm ramen.

He heard the bathroom door open from down the hall and heard her sweet and concerned voice asking him, "Naruto? A-Are you alright?" He smiled. His throat was burning, his eyes stung every time he blinked, he had what seemed to be hundreds of pages of governmental bullshit spread all across the table, and his nose was running faster than Lee with his leg weights off. But despite all of this, he wasn't completely miserable. Ever since she moved in with him, he had been feeling more at ease. Of all the things that were changing in his life, it was nice to know that she would always be there when he needed her. He shouted back, trying not to sound too raspy, "I'm okay, babe. I just *cough* have a lot of paper work to finish."

He heard the door close, followed by the sound of her gentle footsteps making their way down the hallway. He glanced back toward the arc of the hallway and saw a meek/shy smile on her lovely face. She leaned up against the corner of the wall, wearing a thin, white, v-neck sweater and a simple set of gym shorts. He beautiful raven hair cascaded down from her rosy cheeks down to her ample chest. He alabaster skin even glowed in the harsh, unflattering light radiating from the table. Well, she certainly was a sight for sore eyes. Literally…

She spoke softly and almost motherly, "It doesn't sound like it. A-Are you sure you don't want some tea or some Robitusin?"

He rubbed his eyes and said through a yawn, "Umm… Actually, tea sounds great."

She smiled, "Alright, I'll get something started," she made her way inside the kitchen and continued, "but you really should try and get some rest. It's just past 12:30 and you have to get up early don't you?"

He chuckled and stretched, "Yeah, yeah. Tsunade-baachan is determined as hell to keep me up doing her damn paperwork."

The stove flickered on, the sink ran and she lightly laughed, "Well, T-Tsunade-sama and paperwork never did go together."

He retorted playfully, "Only if there is a bottle of sake involved."

They both laughed out and Naruto let out a heavy sigh and got up from his chair; trying to heal his eyes that stared at nothing but fine print for several hours.

Hinata shouted out while putting the kettle on the burner and ripping open the teabags, "D-Do you know when you might be done?"

He glanced back at the clock while pacing around, "Well, at this rate, probably not until 4 or even 5."

Hinata answered back with worry in her voice, "But, wait! You have to get up at 6!"

He chuckled in slight disgust at the idea of the only sleeping for an hour or two, "Yeah, but it needs to get done."

She walked back into the dining room and suggested, "Well I-I could help you out, you know? A-At least with writing the summaries down."

Being an ex-heiress, Hinata had been trained to fill out paperwork for the Hokage and knew many of the procedures that needed to be performed. "That way," she continued, "You can get some rest."

He smiled at her and answered, "Sounds nice, Hinata. But all of those papers need my signature to approve the reports."

She glanced through some of the papers he was looking at and looked back at him, "Yeah, but I could just write down everything else and just let you sign whatever needs to be signed…"

The sudden scream of the kettle made both of them jump. Hinata dropped the papers back on the table and walked back into the kitchen.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "I appreciate that, but the old hag would have my head if I tried to cut any corners."

Hinata walked back in with a mug of hot tea and a small cup of what looked to be cough syrup. She gently set them down next to him. He snaked his arms around her hips, leaned his head up against them, and mumbled, "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

She lovingly ran her skinny fingers through his course blonde hair and whispered, "You're welcome."

Her touch always felt nice. His arms drooped back down and his attention drifted back to his paperwork. Just as he was going to pick up his pen again, that scratchy feeling came back in his throat, and a slew of deep coughs suddenly attacked his lungs. During his fit of coughs, Hinata put her hand against his shoulder and patted his back with the other hand asking, "N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

After a few more dry heaves, he nodded, and reached for his tea. After taking a few sips, he rubbed his neck and cringed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked at him concerned. "That didn't sound 'fine'," she replied. She pivoted to where she was standing behind him and started kneading his shoulders and neck. He squirmed a little, but eventually slumped down and let her continue massaging him. He started to feel drowsy after a few minutes of her digging her fingers into his shoulders. He then felt her hands lightly travel across his collar bone and felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips kissing him gently on the top of his head. His head sunk back more into her chest; relishing in the plush feeling of her body mixed with the softness of the sweater she wore.

Her hands meandered up back to his neck where she lightly gripped it. He felt her warm breath on his left ear.

He whispered, "Hinata-chan?..."

She whispered back, "S-sorry about this…"

His face wrinkled in confusion, "Sorry? For wha-?"

He was cut off short by a small jab he felt against his neck. His head went limp into unconsciousness.

She continued, "But you really need some rest…"

Making a few signs, she whispered, "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Five Hinata clones appeared and helped lift Naruto out of the chair, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. They set him down gently and quietly made their way back to the dining table, except for the real Hinata. She pulled out a humidifier, filled it up with water and turned it on. She heard his short, staggered breathes from being so congested. She sat down next to him, and made some more hand signals, and placed the tips of her fingers just under his eyes. She concentrated her chakra into his sinus cavities and reduced the swelling within. When she heard him starting to take deeper breathes, she released him and made her way to the bathroom. She came back with some vapor rub and set it on the dresser. She then carefully removed his shirt which made her blush on site. She couldn't help it. He was nicely built. Not too scrawny, but not a beef cake. He found a nice balance in between. When she found herself trailing her fingers down his chest, she shook her head. "N-No!" she thought, "Stay focused!"

She scooped out some of the mint smelling jelly and lightly rubbed it on his chest and neck. When she was finished, she wiped off the excess off her fingers into a towel, headed for the door, and glanced back at him. She chuckled. He was already snoring. She glided back toward him, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead; not really caring if he was sick or not. She got back up and went to join the others in the living room.

Naruto felt his eyelids slowly open. Blinking several times, he tried to piece together what happened last night. His throat didn't feel as bad though… And he could actually breathe through his nose again.

He remembered Hinata, and how she was giving him a back rub. He gave a stupid grin. "Hinata always gives the best back massages." He quickly snapped back into reality when he remembered a sharp pain going into his neck before he blacked out. When he realized what happened, he cursed under his breath, "Son of a bitch! Wait! What time is it?" He looked over at his alarm clock which shone obnoxiously bright into his sleepy eyes, 6:32 AM.

"Shit!" He leapt up to the closet, and raced to find something until he heard a small knock at the bedroom door. He looked up and saw Hinata there, dangling a set of business attire off of a hanger and said, "Jump in the shower. I got some stuff ready for you."

He rushed over to her, "B-But what about my *cough* paperwork?" She walked into the kitchen and came back with a hot mug of tea. "This will help your cough. Sorry it tastes a-a little g-gross, but the medicine will help you." He took it but continued rambling on, "Hinata, I needed to get that done last night! Why did you knock me o-?" She put her hand over his mouth, then grazed his cheek while she spoke, "Because you needed your rest. Don't w-worry. It's all taken care of. Now drink your tea and jump in the shower. Your stuff is ready." Her hand fell down to her side and she made her way back to the kitchen.

He stared after her until she disappeared around the corner. He shrugged in compliance and drank the tea. His face twisted in disgust and he gulped hard. She was right. It tasted like a panda's ass, but he started to feel a numbing sensation down his throat that helped get rid of any of the soreness left from last night. He sighed, then remembered he had to hurry. He rushed in the bathroom and turned on the water.

Hinata was in the living room, reading the newspaper and drinking tea, when Naruto finally came out. She looked up and smiled at him. He looked so handsome in a button-up shirt and slacks. She slid up and meandered her way towards him, where he was struggling to put on his tie. She put her hands on each end of the tie and started weaving it in place.

While doing this, she started answering his unspoken questions, "Your paperwork is all in that file case over there. It's all been taken care of. The ones that need your signature are out there on the table, so just get that done and it will be ready to give to Tsunade-sama. There's also a bento in the fridge for you to take whenever you're ready to leave." She finished the final knot and smiled up at him.

He shook his head while giving a light chuckle, "Ahh, Hinata-chan…" he snaked his arms around her waist, "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Hinata smirked, "You betchore ass you would be!" she whispered in a sassy retort. He raised an eyebrow at her, pleasantly shocked by her out of character response. She chuckled, "But whether you're helpless or not, I still love you." He smiled and leaned in towards her face, "Good to hear…" He placed his hand on the back of her head, pulled her in, and kissed her. She responded back favorably by returning the kiss with a little more passion, and he felt her hand grip the collar of his shirt. He was just about to go in for a deeper kiss when he heard a knock on the door.

He sighed miserably and looked back at Hinata, who was still on cloud nine, smiling at him and said, "Better go get that. It might be Tsunade-sama." Naruto thought, "That's unlikely. Usually she just sends out people to go do her errands. Lazy granny…" He opened the door and found Sakura and Shikamaru at the door. He raised an eyebrow, and muttered under his breath, "See? Knew it…" "Knew what?" Sakura asked with a questioning look on her face. "It's nothing," he said as he waved his hand. "So are you ready yet? Or are you running late, as usual?" Shikamaru groaned. "Hey! I was only late once!" Naruto retorted, "I'm not Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura interrupted, "Anyways, we need to get going. Are you ready?" "Yeah. Just gimme a minute." He walked back over to the dining room table, picked up a pen and started finalizing the papers.

Hinata peered around the corner and said cheerfully, "Hey guys! How're you doing this morning?" Sakura shrugged, "Meh… Alright. Just got a lot to do today, that's all. Are you still going down today for that demonstration at the hospital?" Sakura and Hinata occasionally worked together, seeing that Hinata was head of one of the medical wards at the hospital while Sakura was one of the head doctors as well. Hinata smiled, "Of course!" Sakura sighed with relief, "Thanks again for covering me, Hinata-chan." "It's alright. Gives me something to do today anyways. You guys want a muffin?" Sakura hesitated, "Ummm…" "They're blueberry…" Sakura gave in, "Gah… Yeah I do." Shikamaru added, "I'll take one too, if you don't mind." Hinata laughed, "No problem! I'll be right back then."

Hinata scurried to the kitchen while Sakura called into the house, "Hurry up, Naruto-baka!" "Don't rush me, woman!" Hinata came back with the muffins and said, "He'll be out in a sec. He's getting some stuff together. He's had a bit of a rough night last night with that damn cold of his." Naruto appeared right next to her and said to Sakura, "Alright, princASS… I'm ready." Sakura eyed him evilly, "Uzumaki, you really don't want to cop an attitude with me, especially today." Hinata waved her hands and tried to break the tension, "Alright! Well have a good day you guys! Hope everything turns out great today!" Shikamaru smirked, "Thanks. We should all try and get dinner tonight. Ino's driving me crazy. Dealing with a pregnant woman is such a drag…" Sakura added, "Yeah! We should go get some barbeque or something!" Naruto smirked, "Sure! Sounds great." He wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, "Well, let's not keep the baa-chan waiting. She's already a bear in the morning enough as is." They all chuckled a little, and Naruto kissed her on the forehead and said, "Thanks for your help." She smiled, "No problem. Now get going!" He nodded and they all raced towards the city's capital while Hinata waved them off. Smiling, she closed the door, and started to get ready herself.

The day passed by rather quickly. Naruto and the others, were of course walking on eggshells around Tsunade all day because of her on edge mood to get all of the stuff that needed to get done done, but everything worked out in the end. Their books were balanced out and all the rest of their work was all complete by the time it was time to clock out. Everyone celebrated with a small glass of sake, courtesy of Tsunade. Sure she could be a bear, but she was also generous at times, especially when all of their work was done.

After a small impromptu celebration, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru all walked out together. "Alright," said Sakura, "We'll all meet up at Satako's around 7:30. Sound good?" Shikamaru and Naruto both grunted in understanding. Sakura smiled and started running off in another direction, "Alright! See you later then!" Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "See ya later, man." Naruto nodded and started to make his way back to the house. He really wanted to continue where he and Hinata had left off early.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there, errbody! :D So this is the first time I posted anything on here in a while, and I apologize for that. :P Had a lot of crap going on in my life and didn't make the time to write anything, but hopefully this will be the start of being more committed to posting stuff on here. :) There will be more too come, for sure. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

THE IMAGE IS NOT MINE! D: If you want to favorite that artists image, go to the link on my profile. It will be under the IMAGE DISCLAIMER section.

Summary: Naruto is neck deep in paperwork and has a chest rattling cough. The night before he turns in his annual reports, he gets a little stressed and Hinata has an unorthodox way to relieve it. Two chapter one shot. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction. All Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, so please support the official release. I am not using this fanfiction for my own profit.

* * *

When he got home, he heard the shower running and a small voice humming. He made his way into the bedroom and started undoing his tie and shirt when he noticed some clothes on the bed. They were hers. He first saw an incredibly sexy black laced bra and panty set on top of a dark purple, flowy dress. The dress was nice, but he was more interested in seeing her in the lingerie. His perverted train of thought was interrupted when he heard her singing,

_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied  
Soothing... I'll make you feel pure.  
Trust me… You can be sure.  
I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

He leaned back and took in the sultry sound of her voice. He smiled. He couldn't believe that he would ever have a woman in his life, and a woman like Hinata none the less. He closed his eyes and let his memory drift back into yesteryear.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto stood at the training grounds where he used to practice as a kid. His hands were sweaty and he had a dry lump in his throat. He just hoped and prayed to God that everything would go well tonight and that he looked as cool and collected as he had pictured. Like one of the guys in Ero-sanin's books, instead of the outgoing yet awkward 16 year old he was. He shuddered remembering Pervy-Sage's books, "Scratch that… Maybe not like them…"

He messed with the cuffs on his sleeves, wondering if he had overdressed for the occasion. He cursed himself for making himself even more nervous and antsy to a point where he thought he would crack from the pressure of wanting to impress her.

As much as he tried to keep a good pokerface on, he couldn't help but look awestruck when he first caught sight of her. She walked down the path way leading to the grounds in almost a picture-esque way. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress with intricate triangular designs within the straps. A top her head, she adorned a lavender hat that framed her lovely face.

As she meandered toward him, she smiled shyly and averted her eyes down as the wind picked up her hair and swirled it into the wind as if it were drops of India ink swirling and twisting in water. Her skin reflected the colors of the approaching sunset that grazed the tops of the forest trees.

He felt himself going into a trance and could have sworn that there was music playing along to her entrance. He'd never seen her in anything more than her regular training clothes and jacket. She looked… Stunning. Snapping himself out of it, he walked up to her and awkwardly put his hand behind his head, "W-Wow, you look beautiful, Hinata-chan!"

She smiled, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. Y-You look h-handsome too…" she blushed. The colors of the dusk sky seemed to set his blond hair ablaze and bring out his deep cerulean blue eyes even more brightly. She found herself getting more lost into his gaze. He smiled cheekily and started to blush a little himself. "Uhh… Thanks, Hinata-chan! So… Umm... Shall we head off?" he offered out a hand to her. She let she stretched out her fingers to meet his palm and smiled with one affirmative nod. He smiled as he turned to her side and lightly encompassed her hand in his. As they walked along, he felt his heart beat faster. Her hand felt like satin and had a warmth that radiating from it. Hinata relished the toughness of his skin that surrounded her hand. His light grip gave her a small sense of comfort and protection. She was almost stunned when she felt that his hands were a little clammy. She was surprised that he was nervous and, honestly, a little flattered. The way his hand fit in hers and the way that her fingers intertwined with his, made them feel, almost instantly, like they were built for each other somehow.

He and Hinata had eaten at Ichiraku's, trying ignoring the constant tips, advice, and congratulations from the owner and his daughter. His face went hot with embarrassment, but Hinata kept giving reassuring looks that he was fine, and not looking like a complete moron like he felt he was.

After dinner, they walked back through town, hand and hand, earning a few looks and woots from some of the villagers. After a while, he started to lead her up the trail to the top of the Hokage's mountain. He lifted her up and constantly made sure to be there to catch her fall if she needed.

On the final step, he jumped ahead of her and held out his hand. As she went to grab for his hand, she felt herself trip. Naruto wrapped his arms around her as her head collided with his chest and her hands lightly pressing against his stomach. They both stumbled a little, "Woah! You okay, Hinata-chan?" She regained her balance, and looked up at him. She nodded violently and blushed furiously, "Y-Yes, I'm fine. T-Thank you, Naruto-kun…" His hands snaked back down, and grazed her hand. She took it into hers again and they continued to walk down the path.

When he had stopped, he said, "I know it's not much, but I always like to come up here…" She looked up awestruck. They were in a deeper part of the forest, where the city lights seemed so distant. The night sky was littered with what seemed to be millions of stars. The lights from the village made it so you couldn't see that many stars out in the night, so the sight she saw now was completely alien and new to her. The air around them felt so crisp and brisk. A nearby creek gave a nice ambiance of trickling water that seemed to complement the crickets that chimed in.

She smiled and whispered, "It's beautiful!"

He walked up beside her and whispered, "Yeah, you are…" and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed profusely and began to shudder at his closeness, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." He felt her shuddered and assumed that she was shivering. "You cold, Hinata-chan?" he said as he took off his coat. Just before she could respond, he placed the around her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her again. Hinata stuttered, "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. You d-didn't have to… A-Aren't you cold?" He chuckled, "Naw, I'm fine, Hinata-chan, besides," he turned his head towards her, "You look cute in it." She felt her hands go to her burning cheeks, "N-Naruto-kun… T-Thank you."

She felt his arm roll off of her and her eyes followed him to where he sat down against a larger looking boulder. His hand patted a spot right next to him and he asked, "Wanna seat?" She smiled and sauntered her way up towards him. She squatted down and sat next to him, leaning closer and closer to him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. He leaned his head on top of hers, his lips skimming her hair. It felt silky and smelt like lavender and vanilla. A soft and warm kind of scent that made him want to pull her in closer.

He felt her jerk a little and whisper excitedly, "Look!" She pointed up to the direction of a shooting star that streamed across the dark plum sky. "That's so n-neat! I have seen one in a while!" she whispered. Naruto chuckled, "What'd you wish for on the last one you saw?" Hinata's face furrowed slightly in thought, "I think i-it was when I was around 8 years old. I wished to pass I-Iruka sensei's exam." Naruto laughed as she smiled, "Ha! Maybe that's what I should have done to pass his exam the first time." She laughed with him. As the laughing started to die down, he asked, "So what did you wish for this time? To pass the Jonin exams?" She smiled and shook her head, "N-No… I wished," she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "T-to have more nights like this with you…"

He felt his heart skip a couple of beats and started beaming. "Haha, really?" She looked at him with a lovely flush adorning her cheeks, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. This is one of the b-best nights of my life." He turned his head over to meet her gaze. The way she seemed to glow in the moonlight and that tempting look in her eye gave him a sudden urge to lean in closer to her. Catching onto the hint, Hinata leaned in closer to him too. Both of their eyes slowly slid closed as their lips touched for the first time.

oOoOoOoOoOo

All of his fond memories of her showered over him. The softness of her lips, the many dates that followed after that made him fall for her more and more, the first time they made love, and the first time they moved into together. The years seemed to flash by so quickly with her in his life.

He weaved a small object between his fingers in his pocket. He kinda felt bad for it taking him this long to build up the courage to finally pop the question on her. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was a ring that was recently given to him by Tsunade-sama. She said that it was his mother's engagement ring, and she thought that he might want it along with several other belongings of his parents. It was a thin band that had intricate metal workings around it. In the middle lay a sapphire stone surrounded by smaller diamonds. On the inside of the band the phrase, "My Angel," was engraved into it. He believed it full heartedly. He couldn't imagine his life without her and wanted to be with no one else. She made him the happiest he had ever been in his life and wanted to build something more with her.

Naruto snapped himself out of his daydream and started to undress himself taking the ring and thinking, "Well… It's now or never…" He quietly opened and closed the door and snuck up close to the shower.

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

Naruto slid past the shower curtain and stood there briefly taking in seeing her naked backside.

_I want to satisfy the—_

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and finished the line,

_undisclosed desires in your heart._

She let out an audible yelp and spun around to face him while he chuckled evilly. Hinata's face squinted in anger while she lightly punched his chest, "That's n-not funny!" He laughed more, "I think it's hilarious!" She shook her head and whispered, "Gah… What am I going to do with you?" He asked slyly, "I don't know," then pressed her up against the shower wall, "What are you going to do with me?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "What? You think that hoping the shower with me is gonna get you anywhere?" He lifted her chin with his hand and leaned in with a smirk on his face, "I thought it was a pretty good plan." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She returned his kiss with more passion and fervor. He interlaced his fingers with hers and Hinata broke the kiss.

What was that she felt in her hand?

Naruto smiled at her confused look and started trying to form the words that he had rehearsed so many times, but was still finding them hard to come out, "Hinata-chan, I… I love you so much. And… I," he continued as he propped himself down onto one knee. Hinata started shaking uncontrollably with a look of shock and excitement in her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun?" He took a hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and start a family with you." Hinata started sobbing happily as she whispered repeatedly, "Oh my god!" He presented the ring in front of her and tears fell down from her eyes. "H-Hinata Hyugga, will you marry me?" She broke down crying held her hands in her face. Just when he was starting to get worried, she lowered her hands down to reveal flushed cheeks, tear glazed eyes, and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She nodded furiously, "Y-Yes! Yes! Of course!" He beamed at her and embraced her, sobbing happily into the crook of his neck and him letting out small little breathy laughs, almost feeling himself get teary eyed.

He raised her chin up to meet him and kissed her again, their passion anew. He broke away and started to slip the ring on her finger. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. He assumed that it was even more evidence that Hinata was meant for him. She lifted up her hand and gazed at it, "I-It's so b-beautiful…" He smiled as he leaned in and said, "It looks great on you, Mrs. Uzumaki…"

He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his body and lips against against hers, earning a small moan from her. Feeling her slick body against his caused his breathing, as well as his manhood, to become hard. They broke apart and he stared longingly into her pale lavender eyes. They still showed hints of nervous anticipation, despite this not being their first time. However to not only Hinata, but to Naruto as well, every time felt like the first time. His lips trailed down her neck and slid back up to her ear. He whispered, "God, you're so beautiful." He started to lightly graze his teeth on her neck, causing her to shutter with pleasure.

It wasn't too long before his hands trailed from her hips up to her bountiful breasts. He bit her neck while he began to squeeze those breasts that he loved so much. He felt her hands grip the back of his head while she yelped in ecstasy. As he continued with his ministrations, Hinata had wrapped her leg around one of his and lightly grinded her hips against his. He took his lips off of her neck and stared intensely at her before kissing her again. Their tongues intertwined in a sweet dance where Naruto was taking the lead. Hinata decided to take the initiative elsewhere.

One of her hands trailed lightly, with a feather like touch, down his chest; feeling every indentation and crevice that she adored along the way. She then reached down to his shaft, which she started running her fingers lightly along it, causing a deep moan from Naruto that resonated in Hinata's mouth. She made a light grip around the middle of his shaft and started making long and slow movements back and forth in a tempting rhythm. When Naruto moaned even louder, she caught his lower lip with her teeth and started sucking on it. She felt his member throb in her hand as she did this and started to feel him get even harder. When she squeezed him more firmly, Naruto grunted and whispered, "Hinata-chan…"

She gasped when he suddenly scooped his hands down to her rear, picked her up, and carefully set her down on the built in shower block that acted like a seat. He knelt down to where he was eye level with her. She whispered, "N-Naruto-kun?" He smirked and started trailing kisses down her body. When he reached her lush breasts, he slowly started to suckle them, sucking her pert nipples, and tracing his lips around the bulb of her breast. She let out struggled breaths of bliss and muttered, "N-Naru…" While suckling her, he rubbed her nipple with his thumb and his index finger gingerly. Hinata whimpered underneath his touch and felt herself becoming more and more hot and bothered.

After being satisfied with a few more moans, he trailed his lips down even lower where he kissed the skin right below her bellybutton. Her hips bucked lightly at his gesture and slid down lower. She could feel his hot and heavy breath over her teeming womanhood. His thumb separated her lips, touching the most tender and coveted place before he leaned in to explore her further. She writhed underneath his tongue, letting out staggered moans of pleasure. He smirked to himself triumphantly as he introduced a finger into her, causing her to scream in pleasure and lust. Her legs contracted around him as she felt a coil within her begin to tighten and tighten as she was being brought deeper into ecstasy.

She felt him pull away and their eyes met once more; his finger still circling her clit. He let out a little bit of a triumphant snicker, "You like that, babe?" "Y-Yes…" she pleaded. He smirked evilly. He loved knowing that he was the cause of the look of desperatism and longing in her eyes. Knowing that he was the only one who knew this side of her and knowing that he was the only man who ever made her feel this way. He could help but feel a little possessive of his new treasure. She was his and his alone.

His hands made their way down to her derriere, "Hang on," he said as he lifted her up and shifted her over to the corner of the shower, with her back against the wall. His hands slid down to the back of her thighs where he hoisted them up onto his shoulder, exposing the delicacy he indulged in earlier. He leaned down again and kissed her passionately, while thrusting 2 fingers into her. She gasped into his mouth then broke apart from the kiss. He looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission to enter. She smiled shyly and nodded, tell him that she was ready to receive him.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance and moved the head around her to lubricate himself. When he thought himself to be slick enough, he pushed himself slowly in her until he was completely engulfed in her. They both shuddered in pleasure and Hinata's nails dug into his shoulders; relishing the feeling of him inside of her. The heat and tightness of her nearly sent him overboard, but he knew he couldn't give into her just yet. He braced himself as he began to thrust in and out of her in a heart pounding rhythm. The delicious friction they both felt caused him to moan out in pleasure while she yelped out struggled moans of, "N-Naru… ahh…"

God he loved it when she spoke his name like that. Their lips locked again as he continued to thrust in and out of her. With every movement, he gave into the urge of pounding into her harder and deeper. She screamed out in euphoria, dragging her nails down his arms and throwing her head back. He looked at her breasts that bounced with his rhythm. Moving his body down, he kissed them as he continued pace. He ran his tongue over the nipple, back and forth before swirling around it. Hinata squeezed around him tighter. He brought his lips up to the crook of her neck and began to slam into her, each pound smacking their hips together.

Hinata let out a long drawn out moan as she dug his nails into his back, arched her back, and pressed her hips up to meet up with his directly. She could hear his low grunts as she continued panting and let out struggled breaths. "Ah! N-Naruto… I… I'm gonna…" "You close, babe." "Mmhmm…" she nodded.

He buried his head in her shoulder and thrusted into her as hard, deep, and fast as he could. She felt her hips quiver and the feeling in her legs felt like they were going. She clung onto him as she felt her release coming. She let out a high pitched scream of bliss as she bit onto his ear, "N-Naruto…"

Feeling her orgasm encompassing him sent him over the edge. He thrust into her couple of times and moan, practically screamed, her name, "Hinata!" He smashed into her as hard as he could and felt himself release inside of her. He stayed still, letting out several moans, as he felt himself pulse several times, releasing his hot seed inside of her. He lay himself down on top of her, using her breasts as a pillow. They both were panting and sweating like they had run a marathon.

Panting hard, he looked up at her. He smiled. She looked beautiful in her post orgasm glow. He pulled her into another passion ladened kiss. In between kisses he whispered, "I love you, Hinata-hime…" She brushed her hand up against his cheek and responded, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Author's Note: So this is my first published lemon. Hooray! The song I used in here is called Undisclosed Desires by Muse. Give them a listen. Their stuff is awesome.

Anyways, tell me what ya'll think! Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

EDIT 10/10/12: So I went back through this and added more of a background story to their relationship. I wanted it to be more romantic than just smut, so I added a lot more fluff to the piece. I'm hoping that adds a little more to it. I think it's a lot better than the first draft in my opinion. You live and you learn though. On a side note, Happy 17th Birthday, Naruto! :D


End file.
